Lost Planet 2 Bosses
This article is a list of bosses that appear in Lost Planet 2. Gordiant The first comfirmed boss previously known as the Salamander in Lost Planet 2. Despite it's massive size, it has been noted to be one of the smaller Akrid Bosses in Lost Planet 2. Weakness Its main weak point are the big yellow spikes that grows on his back. If these are shot, but are still yellow, it will grow back. However if shot until they become smaller and gray, it will remain hidden inside his body. Once its weak point is inside, you'll have to infiltrate his body to shoot it from inside out. It can be killed much faster if there are at least 2 human players. One of them can infiltrate him and shoot the now hidden weakpoint to expose it back outside, as this happens the other player can engage the erupting yellow spike for a lot of damage. However, be aware that after reaching 40% of the Gordiant's life it will go into rage mode. The notable features of its rage mode is a considerable increase in its speed and attack, as well as the ability to release electrical blasts. Its secondary weak points are its six knees, once damaged enough, it will break and drop ? boxes and T-Eng. These weakpoints unlike the spikes, respawn depending on the situation; they can regrow if the Gordiant takes a swim and resurfaces, and once 2 are destroyed, the Gordiant will be stunned for at least 30 seconds to 1 minute, during this passing time the legs will regrow and it will reincorporate for battle. Another major weak point is inside ''the mouth, which can fired upon when opened for massive damage. This is relatively safe and easy to do, without getting too close to the Gordiant. A VS shotgun is most effective in this way. Abilities It can spawn Sydsepias and Bolsepias inside of him as a manner to defend itself against players that manage to enter. It will attack by lashing out with its two "tongues", and can also easily kill a player should it step on them. It will occasionally extrude spikes from it's tail and smash it downward like a mace, however the chance of being hit by this is quite rare. When it's health starts to get lower, it can charge up electricity, reer up, and slam the ground, realeasing the lightning in a massive blast. Damage can be minimized with distance, or by jumping so that you are in the air when the electric burst reaches you. This is easily dodged while in a VS, especially one that is hover-capable. Akrid X '''Akrid X' is a gigantic Akrid that appears similar to a monstrously oversized Chryatis. Its main attacks include throwing train cars or fireballs, as well as a fire-breath attack much like Saizarod. It can also use its claws to attack targets underneath it, and one of its arms will change shape to attack in different styles. Once decapitated, it can regrow its head again, but this time it will enter on rage mode. Red Eye Red-Eye Despite the name is not a relative of the Green-Eye, but in fact is a whole new type of akrid that is capable of spawning new Akrid as well as using its sheer size to crush enemies. Its weakpoints are the same as the Green-Eye's, but they cannot be damaged by conventional means, only artillery shells are able to pierce its thick hide. Baitztencale This Akrid resembles a gigantic version of the Tencale and is capable of using a web attack to ensnare enemies. It will be fought in the Gold Desert region. Defolma Defolma is an Akrid with a octupus like appareance with six tentacles and it has a mouth in its head. According to gameplay trailers, it will be fought inside a sewer system. It is said that it can attack with elctric charges that it generates inside its body. Its mouth attack can 1 hit kill the player. Fortunately, traditional weapons can put an end to this Akrid.http://playndorasbox.com/Lost%20Planet%202%203.html Debouse Although it is completely blind, the Debouse is actually an excellent hunter thanks to its large ears. It can detect players closing into his domain. It fights with big fangs and an undodgeable sonic attack. However it takes time to charge this offensive move, so you have enough time to flinch it before it releases the attack. Also, keep in mind that this sonic attack goes only directly face-to-face which means that if you are standing behind the Akrid, you are safe. They typically attack in pairs.http://playndorasbox.com/Lost%20Planet%202%203.html References Category:Lost Planet 2 Bosses